


直到我們的世界只有彼此。

by souseigame



Series: 【AZ】【奈因】 [1]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero
Genre: M/M, inasure - Freeform, イナスレ, 奈因 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21723403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souseigame/pseuds/souseigame
Summary: 【閱讀須知】※ 原著向。※ 伊總視角。※ 牢房之類的是私設。※ 有點病的甜文，大概三篇完結。
Relationships: Kaizuka Inaho/Slaine Troyard, 界塚伊奈帆/スレイン・トロイヤード, 界塚伊奈帆/斯雷因．特洛耶特
Series: 【AZ】【奈因】 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567318
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【閱讀須知】  
> ※ 原著向。  
> ※ 伊總視角。  
> ※ 牢房之類的是私設。  
> ※ 有點病的甜文，大概三篇完結。

咯咯的腳步聲在空蕩的走廊中迴響着，步伐很平穩，每走一步用的時間幾乎一致。從力度和節奏就可以聽出來走路的人是個年輕的男人。 

而會出現在這個地方，或者說有權限出現在這個地方的，只有界塚伊奈帆，這位在兩年前維護了兩星之間和平關係的少年英雄。 

少年成長為青年了，官階也在短短兩年內升為中校了。這不算誇張，伊奈帆的功績和能力確實值得地球聯合軍授予他這個官階。 

他在戰爭時的出色表現就不用提了，在戰後的外交和軍事研究上也作出了極大的貢獻。 

伊奈帆為軍隊做的一切，當然不是為了功名利祿，也不是為了地火之間的所謂和平。 

他需要更大的權力。 

足以讓他把那隻倔強而美麗的蝙蝠關在屬於他一人的牢籠裏的權力。 

當時他只是少尉，作為打敗戰爭主謀的英雄，由他來執行監管斯雷因的任務最適合不過了。 

起初他只會偶爾去視察一下斯雷因的狀況，後來他開始會與斯雷因接觸。 

凡事都不要操之過急，伊奈帆正好擅長等待時機然後適時進攻。為了得到他，他願意耐心一點。 

那個人，吸引着他。從他在俄羅斯基地回頭看到對方堅強又不穩的身姿那一瞬起，他的一切，無孔不入地滲進他的大腦。 

就像風中的蝙蝠，振動着翅膀，顫抖着迎風飛去。 

無論是作為敵人，還是他心中的那個人，伊奈帆都想要把這隻小蝙蝠緊緊抓在手中，封殺他的雙翅。 

終於對方來到了自己觸手可及的地方了。 

他不時去找他下棋，或是在獄卒報告他不肯吃飯時唸叨他幾句。 

再後來他索性申請把辦公地點改到這裏了，理由是為更有效監管犯人，當有不妥時可以馬上處理。 

那時斯雷因還很厭煩他。即使已經喪失戰意，一年零九個月的政治生涯所培養出來的傲氣和戒心並不是一夕之間就能改變的，更何況是面對自己的宿敵呢。 

雖然是這樣，但伊奈帆還是樂意每天去煩他，享受着被小蝙蝠那雙上吊的貓眼厭惡地瞪視的時光。 

然而，在他成為中校以前，這座隱蔽的監獄中有不少礙事的士兵走來走去，他們與他分享着那個人的一舉一動一顰一笑。 

這令伊奈帆份外煩躁，他要把他們都趕出去，至少不能站在籠子跟前，不能太接近他。 

於是他為了能得到上級的信任並全面掌握這所監獄的管理權，主動要求為軍方研發軍事設備和開發ASIMOV的新功能。 

事情很順利，他得到了監獄的管理權，把人手調到監獄的外圍部分，又提高了斯雷因的生活質素，給他的房間添了不少東西。一切都如他所希望的一樣進行，過程中還有意外的收獲。 

斯雷因對他的態度改變了不少。在兩年前，伊奈帆想親親他還得把他強行推到牆角，箝制他的雙手以防他的抵抗，間中嘴角還會被他咬破。 

他承認自己是強硬了點，但他不在意。能偷斯雷因一個吻，他不介意不要臉一些。 

而伊奈帆沒料到的驚喜是，這一年多來，斯雷因對他的態度漸漸軟化了。先是不再那麼強烈地拒絕伊奈帆的親近，再來是對伊奈帆更加親密的行為也沒有抗拒。 

之後伊奈帆當然乘勝追擊地成功把人帶上床了。起初斯雷因只是沒抵抗，但後來他也開始有點享受其中了。 

伊奈帆想，這種改變，可能是男人的本能。以往礙着獄卒們不好表現出來，現在他們都消失了，於是也就不再矜持了吧。 

伊奈帆的計劃中唯一不確定的就是斯雷因的態度。他原已做好了花十年二十年讓他服從自己的打算，哪怕要他在這些年裏強硬地逼對方接受自己。 

誰知道斯雷因的順從比想像中來得更快。 

伊奈帆對他的這種改變欣喜若狂，哪怕對方對自己沒丁點兒愛戀的意思。 

斯雷因成為他的蝙蝠了，只是他一個人的，誰也不能觀賞，誰也不能指染，只在他的手中乞求憐愛的失去了翅膀的蝙蝠。 

只有他和斯雷因兩個人的時光是伊奈帆一天中最愉悅的時間。 

有時他會親自做飯給他，然後親自送到牢房裏和他一起吃；有時他會以辦公為由在監獄裏留宿，沒有人知道他其實是待在斯雷因的牢房裏，和他窩在一個被窩內相擁入眠。 

伊奈帆渴望的就是這種關係。 

他只有自己能依靠，只有自己會關心他。這種成為彼此心裏最重要最特別的存在的關係。 

本該是這樣的。 

然而他昔日的朋友，現在的火星女王，破壞了這種關係。 

就在剛剛，女王通過視像通訊與伊奈帆進行了談話，她要求與斯雷因會面。 

「伊奈帆，我知道你一定知道斯雷因在哪裏。」女王陛下誠懇而迫切地說道。「請你讓我見他一面，拜託你了！」 

「很抱歉女王陛下，斯雷因・特洛耶特是地球聯合軍看管下的重要戰爭罪犯，恐怕不能讓您與他見面。」伊奈帆直視着全息投影屏幕那方艾瑟伊拉姆的眼睛，面無表情地說。 

「怎麼會……都過去兩年了，應該可以了吧？伊奈帆你肯定能替我想辦法的。如果是擔心他會對我構成危險……」「讓曾經謀劃戰爭掌握大部分兵權和獲得好戰分子支持的前火星騎士與火星的女王見面，這怎麼想地球聯合都不會批准的吧。」 

事實上，伊奈帆並不是沒有權限和方法讓她和斯雷因見上一面，但他不想斯雷因和除他以外的任何人接觸，尤其是這位曾是斯雷因生存動力的公主殿下。 

「但是……！」「很抱歉，我不能為您安排會面。我還有要事要處理，請容我先切斷通訊。」艾瑟伊拉姆看着伊奈帆沒被眼罩擋住的那隻深邃的酒紅色眼睛，還想說點甚麼，最終還是說了句我會再找你就結束了通話。 

伊奈帆坐到辦公桌前，把桌上寫滿了最近在研發的新版本ASIMOV運算程式草稿的紙張疊好。 

當初就不該救她。 

伊奈帆覺得自己實在不該這樣想。艾瑟伊拉姆曾是他重要的朋友之一，他也曾經很欣賞她對和平的憧憬和善良的心。 

但是，她的存在對他來說太有威脅了。 

從前他並不是這樣的，只是斯雷因與其他人實在太不一樣了。他美麗，美麗得讓他害怕着別人會來奪走他；他飄渺，飄渺得讓他恐懼他會隨時逃出籠子。 

他的佔有慾、他的控制慾在斯雷因落入他手中那時開始有了加速度，飛速地膨脹着。 

不能讓斯雷因見到她，不能讓他的世界有其他人的存在；他由自己來保護，由自己來滿足，不會讓其他人接近籠子的。

他離開了辦公室，穿過冷色調LED光管照明下的走廊，皮鞋踏在光滑地板上，發出了咯咯的響聲。 

他乘搭電梯往地下一層去，斯雷因的牢房就在他辦公室的正下方。他走到牢房門外，在牆上一個面積不大的液晶顯示屏上的密碼欄中輸入了繁複的密碼，又把右手拇指按在指紋驗證的區域。待電腦分析完成，確認伊奈帆有進入牢房的權限後，厚重的鋼門傳出了解鎖的聲響。 

他進入牢房，走到斯雷因最常待的書房。如他所料，斯雷因正在讀書。他安靜地坐在沙發上，手裏捧着一本硬皮書，修長潔白的手指一動，翻過了一頁。 

北歐的血統本就讓他擁有白皙的皮膚，在長期沒接觸陽光的情況下，他的膚色幾乎白得透明，但這種白放在斯雷因身上就是特別迷人。 

斯雷因有點自然捲，奶油金的髮絲總是在末端翹起。伊奈帆也有一點自然捲，他知道自然捲天生髮質特別粗糙，但斯雷因的頭髮看起來卻十分柔軟，實際上觸感也如同想像一般。

正在專心讀書的斯雷因並沒有抬頭去看正朝他走來的伊奈帆。伊奈帆知道他不是沒察覺，只是不用去看來者是誰。 

他走到他身後，俯身去親吻了一下斯雷因的頸側，輕軟的髮絲磨蹭着他的臉頰。 

斯雷因放下書，回頭看着伊奈帆。「你今天晚了。」「你很想我？」伊奈帆伸手撫摸斯雷因的臉。斯雷因別過頭，他站起來向書架走去。「也沒有……」 

正當斯雷因想把書放回最上層的書架上時，伊奈帆站到他身後輕易地幫他把書推進去了。 

斯雷因被伊奈帆和書架夾在中間，他背向伊奈帆，誰也沒把右手放下，即使沒有直接碰到，他也能感覺到身後傳來的伊奈帆的體溫。 

「你是不是又長高了？」「……」伊奈帆沒有回應。在戰後兩年，他長高了不少，比斯雷因還要高上一點。 

他的右手順着斯雷因的右手一直下滑，然後從後抱緊了他。他把頭枕在斯雷因的頸窩，不發一語，就像個害怕孤獨的孩子撒着嬌一樣。 

好一會過去，斯雷因把手緩緩放下，轉過身從正面回抱了他。「讓我這樣抱着一會兒吧。」伊奈帆說。「嗯。」斯雷因回道。 

不會讓任何人把你從我身邊奪走的……


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【閱讀須知】  
> ※ 原著向。  
> ※ 小騎士視角。  
> ※ 其實這是一個比比看誰更有病的故事。  
> ※ 大概，三篇完結不了，去北京回來再更。

斯雷因切了一小塊煎得香脆的培根，佐着一顆小蕃茄放進口中。早餐是那個人做的，說他太瘦了，得汲取多點營養。

雖然曾經掙扎過，認為自己身為階下囚沒資格享用這麽美味豐盛的食物，但伊奈帆多次威脅他說不滿意就讓人扔了，久而久之他也就不再推搪了。

畢竟浪費食物這種招致天譴的行徑他真的做不到。在火星生活的日子讓他格外珍惜地球上的事物，哪怕是些似乎隨手可得的事物。

這樣說好像有點諷刺。破壞地球這事他好像也有份，還佔了最大的份。

但有些事，正是因為微小，因為平凡，因為肉眼能明確地見證，才能有更深的感受。

對，他甘於成為那個人的所有物也是如此。

因為他的世界變得狹隘了，孤獨無援的感覺更清晰了。現在他的眼中只看得到伊奈帆了，也只有他會對自己好，所以他只能抓緊伊奈帆的褲管。

就像荒蕪山路上的蒼耳，只要有一個人經過，它也會緊抓住對方不放。

植物一生以繁殖後代為最終目標，途人成了蒼耳的生命中最必要的元素；伊奈帆的存在也成了他生存不可或缺的最重要的條件。

起初他很討厭他的，討厭這個對公主殿下來說的真正的騎士。

不可否認，他討厭他，同時也欣賞他認同他。正因為他無法否認在自己的心裏伊奈帆是個如此出色如此有魅力的對手，所以在他輸給他並被囚禁在這座監獄時，他才極度厭惡與他接觸。

明明自己對對方來說也是宿敵，但對方卻和他不同，對他完全沒抱有任何敵意，甚至出奇地關心他。

在自己剛剛覺得有點無聊時，伊奈帆就正好出現在牢房說要跟他下棋；在他餓了卻不願主動跟獄卒說時，伊奈帆就會強硬地要求他進食，他知道是對方給了自己一個藉口。

斯雷因也還只是個少年，他怎能不動心？

可是他不單是個少年，他還是個士兵，一個騎士，他決不能向敵人示弱。即使他多想就這樣作為一個普通的人，和伊奈帆下棋談天有說有笑，作為敵人他不能循着自己的心意與伊奈帆交好。

因為大家都在看着，地球的士兵，或許裏面還有火星的線眼，所有人都盯着他。

但所謂意外，意料之外。

慢慢地他留意到牢房裏的獄卒漸漸減少了，他問伊奈帆為甚麼，對方只是微微笑說這樣你就能更自由了。

自由。明明囚禁着自己的人就是他，他卻說得如此肯定，簡直就像在說能在這個甚麼都不缺的像一個小公寓一樣的寬大牢房中任意活動，就是他最大的自由一樣。

可能他沒錯。在這方寸之內的自由，也許已超出他應有的了。伊奈帆為他做了很多事他不是不知道，但是，斯雷因總覺得有點違和。

這在某一天所有士兵都不再駐守在牢房內時，他就知道這種違和感從何而來了。

「以後我會親自來照顧你。」伊奈帆端正地坐在餐桌前說。「士兵們……」「不會再出現了。」他一手撐着桌面傾身，一手捧着斯雷因的臉，就這樣吻了下去。斯雷因驚訝得無法動彈，直到伊奈帆離開他的唇，拿起搭在椅背上的外套，若無其事地走出房間。

這個人，難道說……

一切都有了解釋，他對自己的好、他為自己做的事、他來這裏陪自己的原因……

斯雷因坐在餐桌前，眼淚不自覺地流下來。

他不知道為甚麼，弄不清這刻自己是怎樣的心情，只是覺得很想哭。大概是喜，也可能是悲。

伊奈帆需要自己，自己對他來說從來都不是敵人，他是不是也可以向他敞開心扉呢？可是他或許有一天會厭倦自己，他有選擇的權利，而自己，沒有。

萬一有天伊奈帆不再有這樣的熱情，而他又習慣了他的溫柔呢？

拒絕吧。

可是他愈想拒絕，伊奈帆就愈是強硬，這讓他異常痛苦。每一次他的親吻，他的愛撫，都讓斯雷因留戀不已，但他的理智又讓他反抗這種甜蜜。

他該如何是好？他不想再考慮那麼遠的未來了，即使伊奈帆有一天不再對他溫柔，他現在只想被他擁抱。

於是他慢慢接受了伊奈帆。記得伊奈帆第一次抱他時，他觸摸自己的力度極為輕柔，同時能感受到他的心急，就像小孩子一直珍視着的甜點終於要放進口中一般。

如果他用這樣的方式就能留住他呢？那麽，斯雷因不介意成為他的玩物。他可以滿足伊奈帆，他願意用盡他的手段把那個人留在這裏。

因為他的世界只有伊奈帆了，但伊奈帆的世界還有很多人。這不公平。

他的世界也請變得只剩下自己吧。

他開始主動親近伊奈帆，伊奈帆也確實把更多時間花在斯雷因身上了。

斯雷因覺得現在的自己即使沒有自由也不要緊了，在他喜歡上伊奈帆的那一刻起，他便沒有自由了。

他滿足於現在這樣的生活。每天和伊奈帆一起用餐，偶爾在讀書時對方會偷吻自己，或者在他安穩地睡到一半時伊奈帆的手不安分地在自己的腰際遊走。

當然，最理想是伊奈帆一直和自己在這裏生活下去，不再接觸外面的世界，但這顯然不太現實，所以只要伊奈帆大部分時間都在這裏就好。

然而，自從那天他不發一語抱着自己之後，他開始變得心不在焉了。

斯雷因看着對面煮了早餐自己卻沒在吃的那個人。他看着桌面正在思考甚麼的樣子，握着餐具但盤子裏的早餐完全沒有被動過的跡象。

他在想着誰？為甚麼？他還不能滿足對方嗎？他不想他想着其他的人無論是誰，他為甚麼不能只想着自己呢？

斯雷因覺得自己的妒火在燃燒。他怎會變得如此善妒？大概就像是大家都有一塊很大的餡餅，而他只剩餡餅上的一顆藍莓，他做不到和其他人一樣慷慨地和別人分享盤子裏的食物了。

斯雷因用力把餐刀和叉子放下，餐具和玻璃碟子因碰撞而發出了響亮的聲音，把伊奈帆的思緒拉回來。

「要是這麽不願意就別來這裏了……」說罷，斯雷因站起來要往睡房走。「等等。」就在他經過伊奈帆時，對方抓住了他的手腕。

斯雷因回頭看着他，伊奈帆也仰頭注視着他。他把斯雷因慢慢地拉到自己身邊，讓他坐在自己的大腿上。「抱歉，是我的錯。」

斯雷因沉默了好幾秒，碧綠的眼睛中似乎帶着憂鬱，直直看向伊奈帆的右眼，他緩緩地往伊奈帆的懷裏靠，把自己的雙手伸過伊奈帆的兩肩上方，環抱着他，動作既小心又卑微。

「和我一起時別想其他東西啊……」斯雷因的聲音好像在訴說着他的寂寞。

驚訝於斯雷因的態度，伊奈帆瞪大了眼睛，須臾，他回抱着他：「嗯。」

伊奈帆在之後果真沒再在和斯雷因一起時分神，但斯雷因仍然好奇到底是甚麼讓伊奈帆陷入苦思。直覺告訴他這不是他工作上的事，界塚伊奈帆怎會被工作難倒？

牢房裏的書房除了用作斯雷因讀書的地方，伊奈帆有時也會把公文帶進來做。

是的，伊奈帆就是這般信任斯雷因，斯雷因也絲毫沒有去窺視那些文件的興趣。

之前的確是這樣沒錯，但是他現在正正要在那些文件中找找看有沒有甚麽線索。

那天，斯雷因像平常一樣睡在伊奈帆的旁邊。他先佯裝自己入睡了，然後確認伊奈帆睡着了之後，他溜出睡房，走到書房裏伊奈帆的辦公桌前坐下，打開了枱燈開始翻找。

他先閱覽過桌面上放着的文件，都是關於戰後各地修復情況的報告，沒甚麼特別的。他仔細地還原之後拉開了左邊的抽屜，裏面有些便條，上頭寫了些與不同的長官會面的時間。

他拉開了另一個抽屜，裏面放着信紙和一支鋼筆，而在空白信紙的上面，輕輕躺着一個優雅精緻的信封。

斯雷因看到這個信封的第一眼就認得這是公主殿下愛用的信封。他產生了些不祥的預感：難道說真的是公主？她和伊奈帆還有聯繫？

他顫抖着拿起信封，信封已經被拆封了，上面寫着「艾瑟伊拉姆書」。

為甚麼？她不是已經和庫蘭凱因完婚很久了嗎？明明已經很幸福了，為甚麼要來招惹他的東西？

斯雷因咬着牙把信放回原位，關上了抽屜。良久，他站起來，關上了燈走出書房，回到伊奈帆所在的房間。

他鑽入被窩，靜靜地躺在床上卻沒能閉上眼睛。他盯着伊奈帆的背，心想這個人是不是一輩子都不會真正屬於我呢。漸漸地，他在不安中入眠了。

拜託你只想着我一個啊！……


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【閱讀須知】  
> ※ 原著向。  
> ※ 伊總視角。  
> ※ 本想改成可以點的連結。  
> ※ 唉，不說了。

這陣子斯雷因變得粘人了，如果說一開始的他像一匹兇狼，後來的他像一隻時常炸毛的幼獅，那現在的他就像一隻會害怕孤獨又悶騷的貓。

比如幾天前，正在和斯雷因一起下棋時，伊奈帆的手機傳來震動。這是伊奈帆設計的程序，由於這個牢房內沒有通訊設備，更沒有訊號，所以他設計了這個有人傳令到他辦公室的電腦，手機就會發出通知的程序。

他對斯雷因說了聲抱歉，斯雷因當時的臉馬上黑了。他從內部解鎖之後，走到牢房外的走廊，打開手機查看了訊息。通知說，前天從俄羅斯本部到訪的威茲伯格中將想要會見他。畢竟是上司，這座監獄的監管權還是軍方高層給的，伊奈帆也不能拒絕。

他回到牢房的書房，斯雷因已經不在了，本在棋盤上的黑色國王被人放到棋盤外的桌面上。伊奈帆知道，這是小蝙蝠在鬧彆扭了，這隻被拿下的黑子就是證明。

意思是：我不玩了，當你贏吧。

伊奈帆輕輕一笑，他其實挺喜歡斯雷因有點小脾氣，這代表了他在乎自己。

他走到睡房，就看到用棉被包裹着自己的斯雷因，背向着門口坐在床上。他繞過床，來到斯雷因面前。

斯雷因抱着膝蓋，一臉不高興的樣子，沒看伊奈帆一眼。伊奈帆坐在床沿，靠近斯雷因說：「這不像你啊。」「有甚麼像不像的……」斯雷因冷漠地回應。

「你又不知道是甚麼事，在鬧甚麼彆扭啊？」伊奈帆聲音裏帶着笑意。「反正對我不是好事……」

伊奈帆沒有在這話題上糾結太久，他站起來，從上而下望着斯雷因的頭頂，「我有要事，可能今晚不會再來了。」斯雷因還是掛着一張我憤怒但我就是不說的臉，「不來就不來，沒必要對我說吧。」

口是心非的斯雷因在他看來就是特別可愛，伊奈帆心裏暗自高興着，但臉上卻沒顯露出任何情緒。他沒再說話，逕自走出房間，離開了牢房。

他讓士兵把他載到地球聯合軍的日本分部，當他被領到會客室時，中將和幾名日本的准將、上校正在品茶閒聊。

「界塚伊奈帆中校，向各位長官問安。」伊奈帆行了個軍禮，和別的士兵不同，他這禮不帶一絲幹勁和熱血，和他平常冷淡的說話方式並無二致。

坐在主位上的粗獷男人哈哈地笑了起來，用不太標準的日語向着伊奈帆說：「真是如傳聞一樣，是個很有個性的年青人啊！你就是界塚中校嗎？」「是的，威茲伯格中將。」「不必拘謹，坐吧！」「那麼，失禮了。」得到長官的批准後，伊奈帆找了個空位置坐下來，旁邊馬上有人給他倒了杯茶。

伊奈帆剛拿起茶杯，中將的聲音便響起來了：「說起來，我聽說界塚中校在學時是個文武全才的資優生呢。」「不敢當。」中將呵呵笑了兩聲，又說：「你就不用謙虛了，有才華是好事！界塚中校想必受到身邊很多的人的依賴。」

「或許吧。人總有依賴他人的習慣，但真正想被依靠的人卻屈指可數。」伊奈帆呷了一口茶。

沒錯，這是在他小時候就明白的道理，他要強大得可以保護所有人，但他不可以真的去保護所有人。因為當他要顧及其他人時，他就不能顧全真正想要保護的人。

「看來界塚中校是個有過去的人啊。」中將微笑着說。「我更着眼將來。」「哈哈！有過去的女人和有未來的男人總是最能討得人歡心。」

伊奈帆稍微拉扯了嘴角，露出了一個不明顯的微笑回應中將的話。他實在不想陪他閒聊下去，也不想聽甚麼王爾德的名言，於是便直接提問：「今天威茲伯格中將特意邀請我來您們的聚會，不知道是甚麼原因呢？」

聞言，中將和其他士官一怔，但很快又恢復原樣了。「也沒甚麼事，只是來會會我們的戰爭英雄罷了。以前在授勳儀式上見過你一面，但沒想到你是一個這樣的男人。」「那真是讓我不勝惶恐。」

伊奈帆知道對方會見自己的原因並沒有這麽簡單，不過對方沒說，他也無意深究。

接下來，幾個軍人亂七八糟地聊了兩個多小時，他離開分部時已是晚上十點多，這跟伊奈帆所預料的時間差不多。他本打算完事後直接回去那個好久不回的家，但想了想斯雷因早上的反應，他還是讓部下把他送到了監獄。

他進去牢房時，燈還亮着，伊奈帆走進飯廳，斯雷因伏在飯桌上睡着了。

這是在等自己麽？明明知道自己不會回來？

伊奈帆不禁露出微笑，那個高傲的斯雷因居然會在其他人不知道的時候表現出自己的弱勢，就像是因主人離家而感到不安的貓。

一向冷靜理智的伊奈帆突然玩心大起，他輕輕地拍打斯雷因的肩膀，嘗試把他弄醒。不知道如果他看到自己出現在這裏，知道自己伏在桌上的樣子被他看到了會怎樣。

斯雷因的話，伊奈帆想，他應該會馬上跳起來，全力解釋自己並不是在等他。

但今天斯雷因卻十分反常，他醒來之後，連眼睛都還未睜開，就伸手去環住伊奈帆的頸，把頭枕在他的肩上。

「你不是說不來？」「你不是不在意？」伊奈回抱他。「是啊。」「那你為甚麼等我？」「我碰碰運氣。」「那你很幸運。」

斯雷因離開了伊奈帆的懷抱，看着他說：「伊奈帆，你要抱我嗎？」

斯雷因不是第一次主動求歡，但卻是第一次以近乎撒嬌的態度求歡。伊奈帆自是不會拒絕，他牽起斯雷因的手，往睡房走去。

伊奈帆一下坐在床上，順便把斯雷因拉到自己身前。斯雷因跨坐在伊奈帆的身上，他淺淺地笑，伊奈帆卻覺得這個微笑比斯雷因以往任何一個笑容都更耀眼奪目。

斯雷因用雙手撫摸着伊奈帆的臉，手指輕輕劃過他的額頭時，他親吻了一下他的額頭，接着是眼簾、鼻樑、臉頰、脖子，最後他的手指停留在伊奈帆的嘴唇上。

他傾前上身，正要親到伊奈帆時，伊奈帆就主動吻上他了，他把舌頭伸入斯雷因的嘴裏，他們交纏在一起，分不清到底是誰的唾液從二人嘴唇交接的地方流出。

伊奈帆十分享受與斯雷因之間這種激烈的親吻，他能感覺到斯雷因的氣息充滿了他的整個鼻腔，他想斯雷因應該也是如此，除他以外無法感受其他人。

當然，伊奈帆也喜歡看着斯雷因被他吻得快要喘不過氣來的樣子。無論多少次斯雷因都沒法放鬆地跟他接吻。

「等……」斯雷因推開伊奈帆。「我不等。」「呼吸……」伊奈帆雖然樂意看見斯雷因臉紅着喘氣的樣子，但好處還是要拿，豆腐還是要吃的，反正待會也能親，還是先幹點別的比較好。「好吧，那該我了。」

伊奈帆脫下斯雷因的上衣，輕輕地撫摸斯雷因背上的傷痕。凹凹凸凸的觸感充分說明了斯雷因過去受到的折磨。這副纖細美麗的身軀竟曾遭受別人毒打，伊奈帆想想便覺心疼。

但如果沒有這樣的經歷，這隻小蝙蝠還是那個讓他為之傾心的火星伯爵嗎？

不會。

或許別人會覺得這些疤痕是斯雷因身上的瑕疵，但伊奈帆認為，沒有這些傷疤，斯雷因便不是那個斯雷因了。這些大小不一但同樣矚目驚心的疤痕才是他身上最美的部分。

斯雷因悶哼了一聲。他的疤痕向來敏感，腰和頸也是。伊奈帆親吻他的脖子，用舌頭舔了舔斯雷因的鎖骨，伊奈帆覺得他身上有股牛奶香味，大概是沐浴露的味道。

斯雷因酥癢得縮起脖子。但伊奈帆可不會放過眼前的美食，他挑逗着斯雷因胸前的兩點，對方禁不住突如其來的刺激，像小貓被撫摸頸部一樣，舒服得仰起頭來。伊奈帆趁機沿着斯雷因纖細的頸項往上索取，在他的喉結上停下來，吸啜了一下。

「唔……」敏感帶被狠狠攻擊的斯雷因發出一聲綿軟的呻吟。「伊奈帆……」「怎麼了？」「伊奈帆……」「我在。」「我想你……」「嗯。」

伊奈帆心中大喜，如此坦率直白的斯雷因簡直是前所未見。他一邊在斯雷因佈滿了傷痕的潔白胸膛前留下他的刻印，一邊抓起斯雷因的一隻手，往自己漸漸漲大的下身去，「斯雷因，幫我好嗎？」

斯雷因向來不會幫伊奈帆做，但直覺告訴伊奈帆，今天的話，無論是甚麼要求斯雷因都會答應。

果然，斯雷因只是遲疑了一下便慢慢動手解開伊奈帆的皮帶，拉開拉鏈，讓內褲內那炙熱的性器曝露在空氣之中。伊奈帆引領着他，他包覆着斯雷因的手，讓他握着自己，「幫我。」在此刻，伊奈帆的聲音像是咒語一樣，驅使斯雷因行動。

斯雷因青澀地上下擼動着那不屬於他的東西，他嘗試用不同的角度和方式去滿足伊奈帆，時而套弄柱身，時而搓揉頂端。即使他的動作不是十分嫻熟，也讓伊奈帆的感官和生理上都得到了快感。

伊奈帆看着眼前這個他朝思暮想的人雙眼迷離，泛着水光，臉頰潮紅，一臉認真地為自己套弄着，青葱般的手指在滾燙的性器上微微顫抖，沾着些許從頂端流出的透明黏液，不熟練的動作間偶爾會觸碰到敏感的地方。快感突如其來的感覺讓伊奈帆覺得新鮮，自己做可不曾有這種體驗。

「就是這樣……」伊奈帆低吟着，輕咬了一下斯雷因的脖子。「嗚！」伴隨着他的驚呼，他手上的力度也加重了，差點讓伊奈帆射出來。「斯雷因……」

突然，伊奈帆感覺有個鼓鼓的東西隔着衣物貼着自己的大腿，他伸手去撫摸斯雷因腿間那個小帳篷。剛碰到的瞬間，斯雷因渾身一震，帳篷又高了些。

「幫我弄就讓你起這麽大的反應嗎？」伊奈帆壞心眼地用手指在棉質的褲子上慢慢勾勒出斯雷因的形狀，不輕不重的，任斯雷因被那半吊子的撫慰折磨。「不、不是這樣……」斯雷因的聲音軟得無法說服任何人，手裏的動作也停下來了，他把手勉力撐在伊奈帆的大腿上。「你想我幫你的話可以告訴我。」

伊奈帆嘴上說着要幫他，手上玩弄斯雷因的動作卻愈加過分。倔強如斯雷因當然不會乖乖地張口就求伊奈帆，他把雙唇咬得發紅，皺起眉頭，發出了細碎的悶哼和呻吟。

這種強忍着卻無法違抗身體本能的姿態正激起了伊奈帆想讓斯雷因露出更加羞恥表情的慾望。他靠近斯雷因的耳邊，用低沉而誘惑的聲音刺激着他的感官：「我覺得你應該需要我的慰藉啊？」「我、我不需要……」「唔……我說它。」他的手停下來覆着斯雷因的下身。「你少說點讓人害羞的話行嗎？……」「你意思是讓我少說多做嗎？」斯雷因的臉變得更紅了。

伊奈帆輕輕笑了兩聲。他把斯雷因推倒在自己身下，也沒讓斯雷因做好心理準備，便快速地把他那單薄的棉褲連着內褲脫下了。

也許是感受到涼意，也許是他的羞恥心作祟，全身赤裸的斯雷因並攏且微微屈曲着那雙修長的腿，腿間立着的物體輕顫着，像是個羞於露面的內向孩子一般，前列腺液從鈴口冒出；他的皮膚也逐漸被迷人的粉紅色覆蓋，緊咬着下唇有點畏懼的模樣煞是誘人。

伊奈帆的手滑過斯雷因的大腿，他的手指故意在性器附近的地方打轉，卻偏不觸碰最需要撫慰的部分。斯雷因眼角溢出了生理性的淚水，一方面這種被戲弄的感覺也讓他覺得委屈。

「你……碰碰那裏啊……」斯雷因帶着哭腔要求，但伊奈帆不會放過任何一個調戲斯雷因的機會。他故意問道：「哪裏啊？是這裏嗎？」然後在大腿根部的位置輕輕劃過，挑逗着他的神經。「嗚唔……快點！……」「不對的話……這裏？」「哈啊……這裏！前面……快幫我！……」斯雷因抓起伊奈帆的手，靠近柱身，示意此處才是讓他難受的地方。

伊奈帆也不再折磨他了，他熟練地為斯雷因套弄，以規律的節奏上下擼動着，他有技巧地安撫着斯雷因分身的每一個部分，不管是熱得燙手的柱身還是根部的兩顆小球，或是尖端那敏感的小口和冠部與柱身那隱蔽的連接處，伊奈帆都一一照顧到。

被伊奈帆掌心的薄繭磨擦性器的感覺斯雷因並不陌生，但即使經過多少次性事，斯雷因對伊奈帆的愛撫還是完全沒輒，那彷彿是痛苦地溺在甜膩蜜糖中時的一口新鮮空氣。

「要、要出來了……！」斯雷因把被薄汗沾濕的劉海往上撥，他的手背貼着光潔的額，閉上了雙眼，睫毛被淚水染濕，輕輕顫動。

伊奈帆更賣力地套弄斯雷因，終於斯雷因一陣抽搐，稀白的液體自性器的頂端射出，部分濺到伊奈帆的小腹和下身去，部分沿着柱身緩緩流下。

斯雷因無力地癱在床上，他因高潮的關係呼吸變得急促起來，喘息聲在安靜的室內回蕩着。斯雷因解放過了，被他撩起的伊奈帆的慾火卻還未撲息。

伊奈帆從枕頭下面拿出潤滑劑，他把冰涼的黏稠液體擠在手心，讓另一隻手的食指和中指沾上。「要放進去了。」「嗚唔……！」伊奈帆嘗試讓手指更深入蜜穴，斯雷因身體則反射性地收縮着那塊小小的括約肌，抵抗着外來物。

「放鬆點。」伊奈帆蜻蜓點水似的吻了一下斯雷因柔軟的唇。他的安撫起了作用，斯雷因漸漸了放鬆身體。

伊奈帆在斯雷因的體內探索，同時擴張着那個狹窄的通道，冰涼的潤滑劑沒有讓斯雷因更清醒，反而讓他沉溺在快感的海洋中。他能清晰地感覺到那黏稠的液體流入身體深處的軌跡，每當他意識到自己在伊奈帆的身下被肆意玩弄，他那溫熱的甬道就會稍微縮窄，同時分泌出更多的愛液。

伊奈帆的指尖劃過細嫩的肉壁，然後突地在某一個地方停下來狠狠地按壓下去。「唔啊！」斯雷因的前列腺隔着一層肌肉被伊奈帆的手指所刺激，他禁不住發出了一聲呻吟。

伊奈帆又反覆地在那處磨擦了幾下，斯雷因本來已垂下的慾望再次抬起頭來，他緊咬着唇，但仍有細微的呻吟從他嘴裏漏出。待確認斯雷因已足夠放鬆後，他抽出了手指，一道銀絲被扯出，分不清到底是愛液還是潤滑劑，大概兩者都有。「哈啊……」斯雷因的後穴在他離開時緊緊吸着他，像在挽留伊奈帆一般。「這麽不經挑逗可不行，主菜還在後頭的說。」

他用手扶着斯雷因的小腿，把他的雙腿屈起，濕潤的穴口毫不遮掩地展示在伊奈帆的眼前。「濕得一塌糊塗啊。」他把熾熱性器的前端沒入斯雷因的體內，卻遲遲不深入，惹得斯雷因難耐地輕輕扭動着身體，把自己往伊奈帆那處送。

伊奈帆像個惡作劇得逞的壞小孩，語氣雖然依舊平淡，但當中是不難察覺的得意：「想要嗎？」「廢話！……快點、快點進來啦！……」斯雷因氣急敗壞地罵道，伊奈帆就是在等他說這句。

「嗚！」他一下挺進斯雷因的深處，緊緊被愛人包圍的感覺化成電流似的快感，襲向他的大腦。他開始緩緩地向前抽插，斯雷因也漸漸放鬆。二人的身體好像本就該這樣結合似的，他們之間的性事帶來的不是痛感，而是一波又一波甜蜜又讓人窒息的浪潮。

「斯雷因……」「哈啊……唔……頂、頂到了！……」斯雷因被操弄得有點意亂情迷，說出來的話也變得含糊不清。伊奈帆把手越過斯雷因的腿，撐在他腰側的床鋪上，繼續賣力地衝撞着那一點，熾熱的硬物在溫熱的肉壁包圍下又漲大了些。斯雷因也沒再強忍着叫聲，肆意地用他那把清澈的嗓子呼喊着伊奈帆的名字。

「唔……哈啊……伊奈帆……伊奈帆……啊……」他伸手去環住伊奈帆的脖子，伊奈帆臉龐和頸項上的薄汗沾到他的手上。「你就這樣，被我佔滿吧。」伊奈帆加快了抽插的速度，每一次的插入，似乎都要把斯雷因的內部搗的亂七八糟，從交合的地方傳來的水聲更是讓人亢奮。

「唔、唔啊……哈啊！……」「唔……」緊致的甬道包覆着伊奈帆的分身，硬物磨擦着肉壁，彼此的聲音有如催情劑一般，放大了愉悅的感覺。

與後面瘋狂的侵略相比，斯雷因前面那根不斷分泌出前列腺液的性器就顯得被冷落了。斯雷因在迷亂中下意識地伸手，想要撫慰一下脹痛的分身，伊奈帆卻把他的雙手都按在床單上，「不行，靠後面來射吧。」說罷，他突地抽出至淺處，又重重地插入。

斯雷因還在對突如其來的空虛感感到驚訝之際，又被突然填滿，這種大起大落的感受讓斯雷因再次被情慾的浪潮淹沒。斯雷因變得更硬的柱身隨着伊奈帆撞進斯雷因體內的動作而擺動，前列腺液與之前射出的精液混和在一起，沾在上面。

「要、要去了……要去了！」「我也差不多了……等等我……」「等不了啊……啊！唔嗚！」話音未落，斯雷因終於忍不住解放出來。他的後穴因高潮而收縮，讓伊奈帆也因快感而釋放出來，他在斯雷因的體內足足射了三次，高潮才完結。

因為之前射過一次的關係，斯雷因的精液變得更稀，半透明的白噴撒在他潔白的腹部，似有似無，光線照在上面才能分辨出那些性愛的痕跡和他的皮膚。伊奈帆退出了他，性器上佈滿了濁白，斯雷因的穴口一張一合，伊奈帆遺下的東西因失去了阻擋而流出蜜穴。

經過性事後的床鋪一片狼藉，斯雷因癱軟在上。伊奈帆注視着眼前這片既凌亂又色情的景象，又把斯雷因做了一回才抱着他步入浴室。在伊奈帆的一番清理之後，斯雷因早已抵受不住倦意，他閉着眼睛乖巧地躺在伊奈帆的身邊。

伊奈帆溫柔地注視着身旁的愛人，他的手朝着斯雷因的臉探去，他輕撫着他那精緻的臉蛋，也不在意熟睡的斯雷因聽不到，柔聲地在他耳邊低吟：「你真的很單純啊。」

是的，單純地以為自己會把重要的文件隨便放在他觸手可及的地方；單純地以為公主的來信能被他輕易翻出；單純地以為自己已經陷入睡夢當中。

雖然斯雷因之後那些親暱的行為有點超乎他的預料，但基本上一切都在伊奈帆的預期內，因為斯雷因會看到那封信是伊奈帆安排的。艾瑟伊拉姆的來信，內容是希望伊奈帆想辦法讓她和斯雷因見一面，伊奈帆沒有回信，也沒打算理會，但他認為這是個試探斯雷因的好機會。

他知道斯雷因會去翻自己的東西，所以他故意把信放在抽屜裏，讓斯雷因找到。他當時就站在門外，即使房間裏沒發出聲音，伊奈帆也感覺到斯雷因的動搖。

就那麼懷念過去的生活嗎？那麼想見那個人？

伊奈帆不會提及任何關於這封信的事，他就看看斯雷因到底會用甚麼方法說服自己。斯雷因的確用了他能選擇的最好的途徑，就是取悅伊奈帆。令人意外的是為了見他的公主殿下一面，他竟願意把姿態放得如此之低。

那麼伊奈帆就更不會讓他與女王見面了。他要用這餌食一直釣住斯雷因，讓他為自己而活。他知道斯雷因喜歡自己，但光是得到他的愛還不夠，他要讓他的身心都充滿着自己，容不下別的任何人。

是啊，我是如此渴望你，快要生病了一般地。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【閱讀須知】  
> ※ 原著向。  
> ※ 小騎士視角。  
> ※ 有我對《羅密歐與茱麗葉》的個人看法。  
> ※ 今天安定地病着。

在伊奈帆離開了房間後，斯雷因把頭上的棉被拿下。他走到書房，坐在桌前注視着那個放有公主來信的抽屜，卻沒有去拉開。 

他伏在桌面，手中把玩着原本靜置在桌面的伊奈帆的鋼筆。任他表現得再冷靜，內心的鬱悶和躁動還是沒有被掩蓋。 

他出去，是不是為了公主殿下那封信呢？在情感這方面，他實在恨她。他曾憧憬着那位美麗而溫柔的公主，但伊奈帆是不一樣的。如果生命是一個故事，那伊奈帆就是他故事中的主角。即使起初主角還未登場，到主角出現後，故事就會以主角為中心進行。斯雷因的人生也一樣，是以伊奈帆為中心的。 

說到故事，斯雷因最近拜讀了莎士比亞的劇作，著名的《羅密歐與茱麗葉》，講述了一對年輕的愛侶雙雙殉情的唯美故事。 

一般人都認為這個廣為人知的經典愛情故事是個淒美的悲劇，比如這本書的譯者，他在序中寫道：「這是一個浪漫與悲劇的結合。」斯雷因卻不這樣認為。 

這是一個喜劇，很明顯是。羅密歐和茱麗葉死後，兩個家族互相理解並原諒，僅僅兩個人的犧牲可以讓家族之間長年的矛盾化解，這是個雖有缺陷但仍算完滿的結局。 

和他們很像啊。他們都因為彼此而無法真正地自由，同時他們的犧牲換來了兩星的和平。唯一的不同是，即使只有他一個人犧牲，兩星依舊會獲得和平吧？ 

羅密歐和茱麗葉之間的愛真的是愛嗎？斯雷因認為更多的是他們的一時衝動，因為年少，所以輕狂，輕率而又狂妄地為了一時的熱情捨棄了自己的生命。 

如果他們再年長一點，或許到了十八歲左右，又會不會因為對方的死亡而傷心到要自殺呢？假如換了現在，在他和塔爾西斯墜落之際，伊奈帆還會救自己嗎？ 

他想不會。 

伊奈帆有多聰明他是知道的，當時的情況他應該能判斷出來，無論他有沒有救他，最終的局面都不會有所改變。他莫不是為了一時的衝動救了自己？他說過救他是公主的意思，當下的一刻會救他甚至不是他本人的意思，那麼就更應是這樣了。 

要是讓現在的伊奈帆再選擇一次呢？或許他會因為與自己之間的感情再次作出衝動的決定，或許他會冷漠地看着他在大氣層中化為灰燼。放在早幾個星期，斯雷因不會無緣無故想這些事，但公主的來信讓他不禁胡思亂想。 

那個人，是為了公主殿下才救自己的。那是不是說在他心目中，公主的請求比他自己的意願更重要呢？ 

如果說，公主讓他離開自己，與她一起，他是不是就會扔下自己不管呢？ 

斯雷因很害怕，他害怕最初的恐懼成為真實。伊奈帆對自己的熱情會消逝，這甚至比四年前他以為公主殿下被成功暗殺還要可怕。他將再次只剩一個人，不，比這更嚴重，因為他嘗過了快樂的滋味，他曾擁有過伊奈帆。 

不，這不能發生。他愛着伊奈帆，雖然他從未說出口過，但他認為世上沒有誰比他更深愛伊奈帆了，即使是他的姐姐。因為即使是她，伊奈帆也不是她的一切。 

羅密歐與茱麗葉如果再年長一些，或許不會對對方如此着迷，但他肯定自己有一輩子的激情可以消耗在伊奈帆身上，因為他足夠年長，足夠清楚自己在幹甚麼。 

是的，那個人就是他的全部，他願意用他的全部來換他。 

他算準了伊奈帆一定會再光臨這個牢房，在差不多的時候坐到飯廳的餐桌前，站在門口就能看到這邊的燈亮起，用來吸引別人注意最適合不過了。 

伊奈帆大概喜歡看到他示弱的樣子，是的，那個看似一時興起的邀請是斯雷因細心地考慮過的。結果也順了他的意，伊奈帆的確對他更上心了。 

「吶，伊奈帆……如果你知道一切都是我故意做出來討好你的，你會不會失望？」斯雷因自嘲地笑了笑，擺弄着那天沒有下完的棋。 

不知怎麼的，昨天伊奈帆忽然提起這盤棋，說今天過來時要把它下完，明明已經是好幾天前的事了。於是斯雷因只能無奈地憑印象再次把一隻一隻的棋子放回黑白相間的棋盤上。 

說起來，這個點伊奈帆應該要來了，難道又有甚麼重要的事情嗎？斯雷因最近愈發緊張，只要伊奈帆晚來了一點，或是出去外面接個電話，他就開始覺得不安。 

他無法完全相信伊奈帆。他與他之間，有着太多的猜疑與算計。 

下棋時他總是白色的一方，伊奈帆則總是先看清他的每一個行動，再走出正確的每步，慢慢把他將死。那樣聰明的他，是否也看清了他的心思？光是像這樣想像一下已經感到後脊發涼了。 

斯雷因又等了十五分鐘左右，伊奈帆才出現。「可真是姍姍來遲啊。」伊奈帆把身上的西裝褸脫下，搭在一旁的沙發上。「有點正事。」「以前你就算有正事也不會在我們約定了的時間遲到。」「斯雷因，你以前也不會探究我的生活。」 

斯雷因注視着他那雙可以說得上不帶感情的紅眸，知道對方已看穿自己對他數次的遲到有所質疑，又說：「因為一直以來不需要問我也知道。」斯雷因先下了一步，然後伊奈帆緊接着移動了一個士兵。 

「現在也是一樣的。」聽到對方的話，斯雷因嘲諷地笑了一聲，把騎士移到了對方士兵的正前方，「難說。我可不知道你最近在想甚麼。」 

伊奈帆盯着斯雷因好一會兒，最終嘆了一口氣，說：「你在鬧甚麼彆扭？給俄羅斯總部的中將送行可不能像以前一樣用藉口推掉啊。」 

斯雷因把頭微微別到一旁，小聲嘟噥：「真的只是中將嗎？……」「你說甚麼？」「沒甚麼，還是下棋吧。」 

雖然這樣說，但實際上斯雷因並沒有完全放心。他才是棋盤上黑色的一方，他才是被動的一方，不等待對方有所行動他就無法把遊戲繼續下去。 

棋盤上伊奈帆手中的黑棋可是長勝軍，那他又如何？ 

在伊奈帆說了那位中將已經回去俄羅斯以後，他來斯雷因這兒的規律確實回復到從前那樣了。 

他們的生活也回到了正軌，依舊是每天起來，和伊奈帆一起吃他煮的早餐，然後伊奈帆會出去工作，他則在書房看書，到正午他就會回來，吃過午飯後他們就會膩在一起，隨便幹點甚麼，下棋、一起看書，或者只是黏在一塊。 

可能稱這種令人胸悶的室內生活為正軌，是不正常的，但斯雷因確實覺得這才是他該有的生活模式。 

以前他和伊奈帆見面，總是由居住的那間小牢房被押至會面室，途中會經過一條頗長的走廊。那條走廊的牆壁上有着僅僅一扇的窗戶，上面被鐵枝封住，他能透過鐵欄的空隙看到那蔚藍的天空。 

那曾是他僅有的幸福。 

即使那片天空如此美麗，他卻不認為再不能看到是他的不幸。因為伊奈帆成為了他的另一片天空，另一種幸福。 

他雖然擁有了比以前更好的生活環境，伊奈帆也常常待在這裏，就像他有了共同生活的人，還有他們的家一樣，但是，他卻再沒出過這個牢房，再沒看見過自然的景物，甚至沒看見過其他生物。 

會造成這個局面，無疑是因為伊奈帆。他本該為此憤怒，然而，他不受控制地為此感到欣喜，因為他終於也被某個人重視到要把他與世隔絕的程度了。 

或許他是生病了，是怎麼樣的人讓他無可救藥？伊奈帆出眾、睿智、俊逸、年青、有成就，這些都不是他致病的原因，他對斯雷因的執着才是讓他為他放棄對正常生活的渴求的理由。 

從來沒有一個人對他如此執着，艾瑟伊拉姆公主重視他，卻也沒說過任何一句要他永遠留在身邊的話。但斯雷因想，重視某個人到了一個程度，就會想獨佔他，甚至為了把對方綁在自己身旁而作出可怕的事。就像他自己，想要讓伊奈帆永遠留在這裏陪伴他，故意討好他，偷翻他的文件。 

而伊奈帆正正給了他相同的感覺，被束縛被囚禁的感覺。他愛他，包括他的佔有慾。不，該說是他是因為他的佔有慾而愛上他的。 

他到底要做些甚麼？他還要做些甚麼？ 

事實上，他並不需要，他自己也清楚。但他就是不能安心，不敢安心於對方此刻對自己的眷戀。縱使伊奈帆曾多次在他耳邊訴說過他永遠都不會拋下他，他還是會不安。 

好痛苦。 

在斯雷因還沒有接受伊奈帆以前，他有過一段痛苦掙扎的日子，他以為順應自己的心意能讓他好過點。的確，後來他們過得很幸福，很開心，然而，他從沒想過問題是會不斷產生的，只要他一天活着，他想追尋的只會更多。 

當天他想要忠於感覺，今天他想要獨佔對方，誰知道後天、大後天、一年後、十年後他會想要甚麼？ 

斯雷因搖了搖頭，人類在與外界隔絕的空間裏會變得焦慮，他也是如此，還有更嚴重的趨向。他覺得痛苦，他想把對方留在這裏，永遠的。但這樣太自私了。 

自己已經是籠中之鳥，難道也要把對方的雙翅折下來麽？ 

「你在想甚麼呢？」伊奈帆從後方摟住他，親暱地用臉蹭着斯雷因的頭髮。「我在想鳥兒。」伊奈帆拉他轉過身，「你想看？」「也不是……」 

「斯雷因，我最近可能都不能長待在這裏了。」「……」聽到伊奈帆這樣說，他有點呼吸困難。「沒關係。」「如果你覺得悶……」「我自己沒關係的……」 

甚麼啊？這種戀人出軌了一般的對話和節奏……斯雷因不禁想起書房那些愛情小說。 

你若是拋下了我，我該如何獨自生存？


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【閱讀須知】  
> ※ 原著向。  
> ※ 伊總視角。  
> ※ 拖得太久開始不知道自己在寫啥。  
> ※ 這篇大概也病病的。

伊奈帆是個理性且情緒沒甚麼起伏的人，難說這是好事還是壞事。他總能迅速思考和處理問題有賴於這樣的性格，相反地，他為這種性格而遭人誤會惹人不快的次數也不少。

在他接近二十年的人生裏，驚慌、狂喜、憤怒這些激烈的情緒出現的次數寥寥可數。他印象最深刻的，一次是小時候為了雪姐教訓孤兒院裏的前輩，一次是斯雷因第一次接受他。而這次，則是為了這個驚人的消息。

給對方送行的那天，所有日本分部的軍人都按着軍階在停機坪整列，他也不例外。

他素來不愛出席這種場面，過往即使我行我素地缺席也沒有人會去說這位少年英雄的不是。但礙着對方中將這個頭銜，他不能不去應酬和送行，畢竟這將直接影響他手上握着的權力。

也就是影響他和斯雷因的日常。這也是為甚麼雖然看到斯雷因失望的臉覺得很不捨，但他仍要抽時間出去。

諷刺的是，他想着擔待好就可以維持他和斯雷因溫馨生活的這位中將，在停機坪跟他說了幾句話，讓伊奈帆為他們的未來感到了不安和擔憂：「很快你就不用被那個礙事的人綁在那個狹窄的監獄了。」

如他所料，威茲伯格中將此行並不只是像他說的，來看看大名鼎鼎的界塚中校。他就知道他們在計劃些對他來說不太好的事。

礙事的人大概是在指斯雷因，中將的言下之意就是他很可能會被調離斯雷因的身邊，甚至不在同一個城市裏。

理由並不難猜到，伊奈帆在這兩年改良了不少軍事技術，ASIMOV的開發更是備受關注，想必地球聯合軍的大人物們是想把他召到俄羅斯總部去，讓他的研究能更有效率地進行，同時減低軍事機密在日本分部外泄的風險。

如果是這樣的話，不要說與斯雷因見面，就連回到日本也有難度。這個信息確實讓他驚惶，他無法想像離開了那隻被他馴養的蝙蝠會怎麽樣，也無法想像蝙蝠失去了餵食的主人又會怎麼樣。

他在事情還未成定局之前肯定還可以做點甚麼。但如此難題，縱是才高八斗的界塚伊奈帆，一時之間也想不出來一個解決方法。他為了這件事，心情變得異常煩躁，好像做甚麼都不順心似的，甚至以不耐煩的語氣跟斯雷因說話。

當然，不光是中將對他說的話，艾瑟伊拉姆的事也是讓他煩躁的其中一個原因。

在那封信之後，如同她之前所說的，艾瑟伊拉姆再次給他發了視訊通話的邀請。「伊奈帆！拜託你了！我不是以火星女王的身份，而是以昔日好友的身份去請求你，讓我看他一面吧……像這樣視訊通話也可以，讓我見他一面……」

「……」伊奈帆咬牙，心裏暗想，都說待人接物最難，他才體會到。「很抱歉……不行。」他做的一切，他把他救下、讓其他人遠離他的身邊、給他他能擁有最好的東西……一切都只為了獨佔他一人，如今讓他放手，哪怕只是一秒，也絕不可能。

再次被拒絕的女王皺着眉頭，難過的表情一目瞭然，她緩緩地開口：「那是斯雷因的意志，還是你的呢？……」「我不太明白您的意思。」伊奈帆一怔，但迅速作出回應。「伊奈帆，我知道你是有能力幫我的，然而你卻一直拒絕我……如果不是你沒權限，那麼是他不想見我，還是你不想我見他呢？」

「我想我猜到你對他是怎麼看的，我沒有太意外……那麼，到底是為甚麼呢？我不能見他的原因。」

伊奈帆平靜地看着艾瑟伊拉姆的眼睛，「您不是已經知道答案了嗎？」

「他怎麼想對你來說不重要嗎？」艾瑟伊拉姆不可置信地問。「……」伊奈帆本想回答「不重要」，但在話說出口前他本能地煞停了。

很重要。正是因為重要，所以才會因為斯雷因對自己那些刻意的示好嫉妒眼紅。他也曾苦惱過，應該把他分享給其他人讓他快樂，還是獨佔一個不快樂的他。

最終，伊奈帆找到了讓自己內心平衡一點的處理方法。他讓斯雷因知道有那封信的存在，但又不明說艾瑟伊拉姆的事，只要斯雷因一天不主動提起，他就不會問他的意願，就這樣裝作以為對方不知情地一直獨佔着他。

伊奈帆在佔有他的同時，也給了他推開自己的權利。即使他心裏明白，斯雷因不太可能會開口請求；即使他心裏明白，就算對方真的請求了，他也不會答應。

他也知道自己只是在自欺欺人，所謂的選擇也不是個選擇，他給斯雷因的選擇只是個題目，有着正確的答案。他這樣做，無非為了給自己找一個籍口：不是自己逼他的，是他自己選擇不要的。

然而，艾瑟伊拉姆這個問題把他問倒了：「他怎麼想對你來說不重要嗎？」到底對他來說怎樣才算得上重要？

煩躁的情緒每天都在堆積，只要他坐在辦公室，就無法靜下心來。每當這些不好的情緒出現，他就會決定先放下工作，溜到斯雷因的牢房去。

他尤其享受與對方下棋的時光，那總能給他一個沉澱的空間，靜下來理清思緒，讓他的視界變得更開闊。

記得在最初，他每次來找斯雷因都會讓人擺一個棋盤在會面室，那隻小蝙蝠不會主動先下，所以總是他當白色的一方。

直到某天，他正要執起白色的士兵，斯雷因突然向他開口說：「我來當白棋方。」伊奈因知道這代表着從今以後，對方願意主動與自己交流。白棋不先走，棋局怎能開始？

他為此感到高興，同時回應了他一句：「好吧。」然後把棋盤反過來，讓黑色的棋子靠近自己。

這也是他常常要求斯雷因和他一起下棋的原因，每次看到對方先執起白棋的指尖，他都會感受到自己有多麽幸運。多麽幸運他能遇上對方，與他一起下棋一起用餐一起入眠，一起經受戀愛的折磨。

這樣想着，他更堅定了自己要守護斯雷因的想法。

當務之急，他必須累積能與總部談判的條件，所以他必須得犧牲一點跟斯雷因待在一起的時間。儘管當伊奈帆告訴斯雷因最近不能長待在牢房時，對方口裏說着沒事，卻露出了落寞表情的模樣讓他有點過意不去。

既然已經確定了要做的事，伊奈帆自然是一刻也不耽擱，馬上動手工作了。他埋首在辦公室那一疊疊的軍事文件和設計圖中，忙得快要連水都忘了喝。當然，百忙之中，他仍不會忘記到牢房給斯雷因做飯。

每天看見坐在餐桌對面的斯雷因，臉上展露出溫柔的笑容，或是聽見他彆扭地關心自己憔悴了多少，便是他一切動力的來源。

他要保護他，不被任何人有接近他的機會。他絕不會離開這個籠子的周圍，他將永遠留在這裏和籠中的蝙蝠一起，直至他死去，或者蝙蝠死去。

或許有人覺得，斯雷因・特洛耶特這個戰敗國的階下囚不值得地火戰爭中最大的英雄，前途無可限量的界塚伊奈帆為他如此傾心，投放如此多心思，付出如此多時間。譬如說，他的親姐姐界塚雪，或者那位中將。

但是沒有人能明白。

在他開始在這座監獄起居工作沒多久後，雪姐以痛心的表情對他說：「何必為了那個人做到這個地步呢？」，從那時起他就知道，沒有人能明白。

沒有人能明白對於他來說，斯雷因・特洛耶特絕不只是個階下囚，也絕不只值得他投放那小小的心思，付出那些許的時間。

因為為他所投放的心思和付出的時間，永遠也不嫌多。

他不指望任何人理解他對斯雷因的感情，最好也不能理解。他的好他的美麗，只為自己一個人綻放就好，哪怕全世界都把他當作惡人。

近幾天ASIMOV的編寫終於到了最關鍵的部分了，他幾乎一整天都要待在那間沒有斯雷因陪在身旁的辦公室裏與編碼程式苦戰。

他早上先到斯雷因的牢房為他準備好當天的三餐，好讓他自己翻熱一下就能吃，然後順便替自己也做一份早餐，之後就要回到辦公室工作，到深夜他才能擠出一點時間去看看斯雷因。

本來在總部隨時會下達調職命令的現在，伊奈帆是連日本分部那些幫忙他開發的研究員都已經下班的這個深夜時段都該好好善用，努力苦幹的。但他實在放心不下斯雷因。

如果在兩年前，他不會把那個人當成一隻會因寂寞死去的兔子。

時間會改變一切，也能把一個人的銳氣磨走，伊奈帆是這樣，斯雷因亦是這樣。現在的斯雷因，恐怕比起在火星被孤立的時候，作為扎茲巴魯姆伯爵手執大權的時候，剛來到這所監獄的時候，都更怕寂寞。

今天也依舊如此，從小歇中醒來的伊奈帆先是活動了一下肩頸的關節，關節磨動的聲音伴隨着預料之中的酸痛響起，畢竟他這些日子沒正正經經在床褥上睡過一覺。他回到斯雷因的房間，先進了卧室。站在卧室的門口，注視着床上那深灰色的團狀物，伊奈帆不自覺地露出了一個溫和的微笑。

不願打擾熟睡的對方，伊奈帆輕輕關上房門，又走到廚房，打開冰箱取出了雞蛋、雞肉、蔬菜等食材，準備今天的膳食。正當他終於料理完畢，用保鮮紙包好燉菜、煎蛋卷和白飯，放在流理臺上後正要轉身步出廚房時，突然一雙白花花的手臂從後抱上了他的腰。

他先是一愣，然後輕輕地拍了拍那雙手，說：「怎麼這麼早就起來了呢？」「我睡不好。」斯雷因的聲音平淡得讓人莫名心疼。「再等我一段日子吧。」「如果我說不想等呢？」「那我也沒辦法了。」伊奈帆無奈地說。「呵，就知道我們註定不會讓對方稱心。」「對啊，我們之間一直都是這樣的。」

「別讓我一個人太久啊……」伊奈帆轉過身抓住他的手，低頭吻上斯雷因那柔軟的唇。「嗯，不會太久的……」

你知道的，我不會，也不能離開你太久。因為，你會因為寂寞而死的。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【閱讀須知】  
> ※ 原著向。  
> ※ 小騎士視角。  
> ※ 拖這麼久真的很抱歉，之後會努力更的。  
> ※ 大家的病慢慢在好。

斯雷因從床上艱難地坐起來後，身邊依舊不見伊奈帆。這樣的日子已經有好幾天了，他每天都在外面不知道幹甚麼。

斯雷因每天睜開眼睛時，都只看到沒有被躺過痕跡的整潔的枕頭；當他循着食物的香氣走到廚房，沒看見期待的身影，卻看見了流理台上放着伊奈帆炮製的料理。

明明從前他在牢房裏的時間比哪裏都要多，但現在與他見面的機會卻愈來愈少。斯雷因覺得自己如果再不跟伊奈帆見一面，他大概會患上甚麼奇怪的心理疾病，即使他覺得自己對此並沒有醞釀出甚麼太負面的情緒。

因為在晚上，他有時會夢到伊奈帆回到他們的卧室，摸自己的頭，或者親吻自己。斯雷因認為他做夢的原因在於他的潛意識裏的不安和對伊奈帆的想念。

他用過早餐，把盤子洗乾淨，放在架子上晾乾，又回到了卧室。他注視着伊奈帆平常躺的位置，不由自主地又爬上床，頭枕着伊奈帆的枕頭，只要他鼻子用力一吸氣，伊奈帆那股淡淡的洗髮水香味便會傳來。

「伊奈帆……」斯雷因把臉埋進愛人的枕頭，貪婪地呼吸着他的氣味，好像害怕自己不把這股氣味留在腦海裏，它就會漸漸消失，而他，再也想不起來。

他其實十分軟弱，一旦依賴了誰，他就無法裝作堅強了。在他還未陷得太深時，他還有自害的決意和勇氣，而那個人真的很聰明，他用了最好的方法讓自己變得懦弱。

他想念那個對他殘酷也對他好的人，想念他的臉，想念他的聲音，也想念他的吻、他的觸碰。

「伊奈帆……」斯雷因枕着伊奈帆的枕頭把身體蜷縮起來，他伸手去撫摸自己的大腿，想像着是那個人的手，從大腿外側滑到內側，然後來到腿間的位置，他不好意思似的並攏着雙腿，右手像是被夾在兩腿之間，然後他輕輕搓弄着那個物體。

雖然是自己的手，但一邊喊着對方的名字一邊自我安慰，讓他有種是伊奈帆在為自己做的錯覺。

「唔，伊奈帆……伊奈帆……」漸漸地那個器官硬了起來，前端也流出了黏黏的體液。他纖長潔白的手指在器官上緩緩撫弄，不輕不重地撫慰着他的身心，似是猶豫着也是渴求着。而漸漸漲大的性器與內褲磨擦着，逐漸使他的理智分崩離析。

追求快感的本能與內心深處的慾望終究還是戰勝了理性，他脫下了褲子和被沾濕了一點的內褲，扔到一旁，然後握着暴露在空氣中的性器，不由加快了套弄的速度。

那個敏感的部位似乎有自己的意識，在斯雷因的腦內叫囂着快觸摸它。他像是無法按下停止按鈕的機器，無法控制的繼續手上的動作，縱使自小接受古舊保守的騎士教育的他對於聞着戀人氣味自慰這種行為感到十分難為情。

自從他和伊奈帆有了這種關係以後，他就沒怎麼做過這個行為了，也沒有閒心像之前為伊奈帆做時做得那麼仔細。他生澀而粗暴地擼動着，沒有其他花樣，只是一味透過握着性器上下活動，還有呼叫愛人的名字來獲得快感。

動作愈來愈激烈，他的手上也愈來愈濡濕，即使如此，仍遲遲沒有射精的感覺，好像有甚麼不足的樣子。這種令身體很有感覺但又不足夠強烈的磨人快感折磨着他的神經，他覺得有無數隻小手正搔抓着他的心，讓他痕癢難耐。

這時，枕頭下常備的那管潤滑劑映入斯雷因的眼中。他咬咬唇，白皙秀麗的臉又更紅了，仿佛想到了甚麼令他感到羞恥的念頭。

他猶豫着，最終慢慢地轉過身，上半身伏在床上，屈着膝蓋跪在床上，柔軟的腰部在背脊和臀部間微微凹陷進去。他打開了潤滑劑的蓋子，擠出一點塗在左手的手指上，他把手伸到撅起了的臀部後方，輕顫着用一根指頭探入蜜口。

他從未幹過這回事，羞恥感讓他心跳不止。也不知那份羞恥，是來自於他的情難自控，還是因為他的行動證明了他已徹底被對方征服的事實。

他感覺到溫熱的腸壁包覆着自己的手指，形象的觸感讓他下意識收縮了一下臀部，手指也傳來了被夾緊的感覺。

剛放進去時有點不適應，甚至有那麼一點痛楚，他想大概是因為自己做不及別人做來得順手。也不知道平時伊奈帆是怎麼弄的，除了剛開始時不太熟練，硬是從來都沒把他弄疼過，頂多有種奇怪的感覺。

他先是緩緩動作，手指逐些推進，讓窄小的蜜穴嘗試接受那外來的物體。待習慣後，他試着慢慢來回磨擦自己的內部，先是有種怪異的感覺在後穴擴散，然後漸漸地，一種奇妙的快感就順着被磨擦的內壁傳至斯雷因的大腦。

伊奈帆在自己的體內時是這種感覺嗎？他會因為這種溫暖濕潤的感覺而覺得舒服嗎？

他就是像這樣，深入自己的身體，來回抽插的。「哈啊……伊奈帆，伊奈帆……」更深入他一點吧，更愛他多一點吧。

磨擦的快感如潮水般襲來，勢不可擋，他只能在這浪潮中隨波逐流。還是不夠。他又放了一根指頭進去，因為有了腸液的幫助，加上之前的擴張，所以沒有剛開始那麼困難了。

他的右手也開始重新活動起來，握着前方的器官套弄着。「哈、哈啊……不行了……」他能感覺到後方傳來類似於與伊奈帆交合的快感，這種快感似乎透過某種途徑直接流到前方的器官。

「唔，快要……！嗚……伊奈帆啊！」像是舒服到要哭出來一樣，或是羞恥得不禁流淚，也可能是思念那個人的感情滿得要從眼裏溢出，他帶着哭腔低聲呻吟。

終於，折磨他良久的快意得到釋放的管道，一道白濁從他身下噴灑在床上，他也無力地癱倒在沾上了精液的床單上，顧不得上身的家居服被弄髒。

短暫的滿足過後，空虛再次襲來。伊奈帆的不在，不單使這個牢房變得更加空曠，還使斯雷因感受到像是沒有盡頭的孤單。

雖然高潮過後有種輕微的虛脫感，但愛乾淨的他還是不情不願地起來，除下被汗水及精液弄髒的床單，還有身上的衣物，用清水和肥皂沖洗了一遍，確保沒留下甚麼奇怪的痕跡，然後捲起來，又撿起被他扔在地上的褲子，一併放進洗衣機。

哪怕有一點蛛絲馬跡，那個人大概都能察到自己做了那樣淫亂的事吧？如果被知道了，斯雷因會毫不猶豫在浴缸淹死自己。  
然而，他已經差不多整個星期沒出現過在自己眼前了，更別說會發現甚麼蛛絲馬跡。縱使他仍會細心地為他備飯，這也代表不了甚麼。

界塚伊奈帆是個只要有心，就能讓你溺死在蜜糖中的男人。他平常冷淡，但他對待愛人，卻像是想親手讓對方窒息，把對方按在蜜罐中一般，致命地溫柔。

聽起來很粗暴，的確，他的溫柔是強硬的。但同時他的溫柔卻能讓你上癮，恨不得真的要被那金黃香甜的蜂蜜包圍着死在罐內。

這樣的他，最近好像給了斯雷因浮上液面喘一口氣的空間。可已經上癮的他，要的不是呼吸的空間，他想要對方，一直把他埋在罐裏，雙手按着他的兩肩，一步也不離開他，直到確保他被溺斃，或者他自己死去。

他做的豐盛的三餐真的不能說明甚麼，吃過他煮的東西的人大概多着了。伊奈帆本人很少說關於自己家庭和過去的事，但他以前聽他提過，他家裏只有姐姐。兩個人相依為命，他能練出這門手藝就代表他沒少在家裏煮飯吧？

在還有獄卒守着他時，他們也曾竊竊私語過他那位同樣在地火戰爭時以學生之身加入地球聯合軍的青梅竹馬。她也大概吃過他的料理。

但那時他不在意可恨的橘色的傢伙跟誰有一腿，後來他又佔有了對方的大部分時間。太得意忘形，所以擅自把一些理所當然的事變得特別。

而現在，伊奈帆的身影卻好像逐漸消失在自己的世界中，只剩不知有多少人知曉味道的料理躺在廚房。

他真的很聰明，從他駕着那架橘色的戰機擊倒了托爾蘭開始，他就知道對方的智慧不一般，只是他沒想到他竟聰明到這個地步。

他用名為自己的牢籠束縛了他，使自己成為只為了他活着的籠中鳥。他曾嘗試拔掉自己的羽毛、啄開自己的胸膛、咬破自己的腸子，但最終都被救回來了；之後他不斷撞向籠子，想要掙脫牢籠，發現這個籠子是如此堅固，然後，他愛上了在籠中的生活，愛上了籠子。

即使現在，在籠子裏放一根尖刺，他也沒有當初剖開自己身體的勇氣了。因為他知道只要他一死，他就會從籠中被拿走。

斯雷因站在蓮蓬頭下，看着道道水柱從上頭那些小洞中流出，想着。

乾脆真能溺死就好了。

他今天也一樣，百無聊賴地在書房用一本歷史小說消磨他的時間。吃過飯菜，洗了碗，他爬進了空無一人的被窩，卻怎麼也睡不着。

他閉上那雙好看的眼睛，想着他和伊奈帆從認識到現在的種種。他們之間有着世間上的所有聯繫，敵人、友人、戀人、家人。親密，同樣充滿着意外性，誰知道會不會有一天他們又成了陌路人呢？

他又想起那封信，艾瑟伊拉姆的來信。

他在從前就難以理解公主殿下對伊奈帆的信任，會討厭伊奈帆很大原因就在於嫉妒他跟艾瑟伊拉姆的親密關係。

他為她付出了那麼多，甚至不惜挑起戰爭，他不能說自己做得沒錯，但他的本意無可否認是為了她。然而，艾瑟伊拉姆三番四次否定他，與他站在對立的方向，這實在讓他痛心。

對於她讓伊奈帆挽救了他的性命，他十分感激，但即使如此，他其實並不甘心。他的生命與他手上逝去的生命相比實在過於渺小，這正是她為他做的和他為她做的之間的差距。

如今他終於不再執着於她，她卻搶走了他現在執着的人。她到底要傷害他多少次呢？

伊奈帆，會拋下他嗎？斯雷因一直以來都努力讓自己成為對方不能失去的存在。老實說，他並不是伊奈帆肚子裏的蛔蟲，他並沒有絕對的自信對方沒了自己就不行。

伊奈帆從認識他開始就一直保持着同一種態度，縱使他常陪在他的身邊，他也能感受到對方對自己的喜愛，但誰知道那個面癱到底是怎麼想的。或許從頭到尾都只把他當成被圈養的寵物，雖然喜愛，但沒必要把人生都奉上。

胡思亂想會影響睡眠質素，而斯雷因的睡眠質素更是每況愈下，想靜下心來也不是件易事。只要他一閉上眼睛，就會想起他跟伊奈帆那些難以忘懷的過往。

誰能忘記初次見面幫了他他卻把你扔到海裏的敵人？誰能忘記自己為數不多親手開槍射擊的對手？誰能忘記他從幼年起就憧憬的女孩比起自己更要依賴的對象？誰能忘記經歷這些亂七八糟的事情後成為了他摯愛的戀人？

是的，他們之間的事讓人難以忘懷。正因如此，正因這份回憶、這份感情在他心底是如此強烈，他才會為了他們的疏離而不安。

他記得在火星時有人曾這樣告訴過他：要維持，必先延展。

要維持現狀，不能坐以待斃，不能以為做好跟現在一樣的工夫就足夠了，他得竭力做得比現在更多、更好，即使能力有限，也要想辦法把極限延伸開來。

他想要保持這份強烈的感覺，就必須創造更多更深刻的回憶。可這安穩而平淡的日子是否過得太久了，讓他對自己的熱情也逐漸消退？

他是否該放手讓他和公主殿下見一面？或許這能為他們帶來甚麼刺激。雖然他對伊奈帆選擇她的可能性有着極大的恐懼，但他也明白，他們之間確實需要一點改變。

他很想無論如何，即使他不再愛他，都把他捆在自己身邊永不放手，然而他知道自己真正渴望的不是這些。

他不認為自己是那種只要喜歡的人幸福快樂他就心滿意足的人，至少現在不是。但可以確定的是，比起可悲地佔有一個不愛自己的人，與他老死不相往來更要痛快。

面對那封信吧！跟伊奈帆談一談。他是該下定決心了。

他想趁伊奈帆早上來這裏幫他準備食物時跟他碰面。然而，他不知道對方會在幾點左右過來，於是他唯有等了一個通宵，反正睡也睡不安穩。

當然，事情也並不完全如他計劃一般順利，差不多凌晨五點多左右，他實在抵抗不了倦意，陷入了睡眠之中。慶幸半個小時後伊奈帆關上卧室門的聲音吵醒了他，不然他不知道又要等到甚麼時候了。

「再等我一段日子吧。」本想坦白的話被對方這句誠懇的話堵在喉嚨裏，他只好順着他的話說下去，「別讓我一個人太久啊……」

果然他是個軟弱的人，連開口去問的勇氣也沒有……

再次跟伊奈帆直接面對面是三天後的下午的事，那個時間他正在看書，聽到鋼門開啟的聲響，他放下手中的小說，從書房裏走出來迎接對方。

伊奈帆走到斯雷因面前，把他抱入懷中，疲累地把頭壓在他的右肩上。「久等了。」斯雷因心頭一顫，他莫名其妙有種伊奈帆回到他身邊了的感覺。他摸了摸伊奈帆的頭頂，柔軟而篷鬆的黑褐色髮絲在他的手心磨蹭。

這種安心的感覺，他有多久沒感受過了？或許不算太久，然而對斯雷因來說似乎過了一整年一樣，畢竟開心的時光會過得特別快，反之煎熬的日子會特別漫長。

現在他終於回來自己身邊，太好了……

「是啊，你得好好賠罪。」斯雷因雙手捧住伊奈帆的臉，溫柔地親吻他的嘴唇。伊奈帆配合地張開嘴，讓雙方交纏在一起，他疲累得連奪回主導權的意欲都沒有，只是享受着斯雷因主動的深吻。

久別重逢使斯雷因的精神和身體漸漸燥動起來，與伊奈帆的吻也逐漸色情起來。這時，伊奈帆卻一反常態地輕輕推開了他，說：「等一下……」「我不等。」向來是斯雷因讓伊奈帆等等，今天倒是反過來了。

「斯雷因，我太累了，今天還是……」伊奈帆輕輕嘆了一口氣，說。「沒關係，你甚麼都不用做，我來滿足你就好。」「你……！」「讓我做吧。」斯雷因的眼神十分堅決，強硬任性，同時又帶點懇求的表情軟化了伊奈帆的心。

良久，他沒再回應甚麼，只是牽着斯雷因的手，走到卧室，脫下身上的西裝外套放到一旁，然後解開了領呔，在床上坐下，等待斯雷因的動作。

斯雷因上前，跪在他的前面，他瞄了伊奈帆的眼睛一眼，解開對方褲頭上繫着的皮帶，拉開褲鏈，掏出那個稍微脹大的器官。這時，伊奈帆不太明顯地露出了一個驚訝的表情，他為斯雷因接下來可能會做的事而感到吃驚。

斯雷因有點遲疑地咬了咬唇，緊接着，他扶着那個器官，張口就把它含入嘴裏。「斯雷因……！」粗糙的舌頭與平滑的口腔內壁為伊奈帆帶來了很大的衝擊，想來自然，斯雷因是第一個與他有肉體關係的人，而他卻從未替他口交過。

他吃力地吞吐着那個碩大的器官，憑着以前伊奈帆曾對他做的記憶，用舌頭舔弄着柱身，前端分泌的稀薄液體混着他的唾液，在他的口腔內流動。

伊奈帆閉上了僅餘的那隻右眼，把手插進他柔軟的髮中，大有要把性器貫穿斯雷因喉嚨的念頭，斯雷因能感覺到伊奈帆在他的口中抖動和脹大的感覺。柱體直頂到喉嚨的不適感讓斯雷因的眼角冒出了些許生理性的淚水，他的呼吸聲也夾雜了點吃勁的呻吟。

伊奈帆愈是亢奮，他便愈是賣力。如果現在的他不能滿足伊奈帆，他願意做的更多、更好。要維持，必先延展，在這裏當然也適用。

「斯雷因……！」伴隨着斯雷因在最後的用力吸啜，伊奈帆濃稠濁白的精液差點直接泄在斯雷因的口中。斯雷因在伊奈帆射出的前一刻退了出來，然後被射了一臉，黏稠的液體緩緩沿着他的臉流到上身的衣服上去。

斯雷因擡眼看向伊奈帆，他看着對方的右眼，雖然不能看清他自己的倒影，但他可以看到伊奈帆的情慾。他想自己現在一定露出了十分淫蕩的姿態，他羞恥得想去撞牆，然而羞恥的同時，他感到了愉悅以及心安。

對了，這樣就對了。讓他更迷戀他多一點吧，別去她的身邊。他得抓住這個人，由始至終，他根本不想放開他。

他在伊奈帆的注視下，用手背擦走臉上的體液，扶着伊奈帆的大腿站起來，然後把他推倒在床上，他緩緩地脫下身上的衣物，每一個脫下衣服的動作都把伊奈帆的理智勾到九霄雲外去。然後他跨坐在從稍微皺起的眉頭上可以看出內心不如表面平靜的伊奈帆身上。

他抓住伊奈帆脖上已被解開的領帶的一端，把它從畢挺的領下抽出，然後從最頂端開始，逐一解開伊奈帆襯衣上的鈕扣，不消一會，伊奈帆只比斯雷因健壯一些的胸膛就坦露在他的眼前了。

伊奈帆在他身下任他擺佈，這種新鮮的視角讓斯雷因更加興奮，即使只是從「被進入」變成了「主動迎合」，實際上並沒有甚麼大不同，間中轉換一下概念也是極有情趣的。

「伊奈帆……」斯雷因的指尖輕輕劃過他的胸膛，他低身去親吻對方的胸膛，留下道道紅色的吻痕，然後他從旁邊的枕頭下方摸出潤滑劑。這時，伊奈帆從他手中拿過那管藥劑，擠在手裏，說：「這個還是我幫你吧。」

斯雷因沒有推搪，他伏在伊奈帆的身上，任伊奈帆修長的手指在他的蜜穴中搗弄。「唔……」果然伊奈帆的手與自己的手帶來的感覺是天與地般的差別。「伊奈帆……」

等到他感覺後方已經足夠濕潤和放鬆，斯雷因坐起身來悶悶地說：「已經可以了，出去吧……」伊奈帆把手指拿出，扶着斯雷因盆骨的兩側，看着他兩頰羞紅，抓住自己已經興奮起來的性器，貼在穴口，然後緩緩坐下。

「唔嗚……」一下子整根沒入為斯雷因帶來很大的衝擊，有痛也有快感。他半瞇的眼睛看到伊奈帆露出了隱忍的表情，他知道對方也有感覺了。

他把手撐在伊奈帆的小腹上，開始慢悠悠地上下移動身體。這個姿勢讓伊奈帆更能深入他的內部，當他每每坐下，硬繃繃的性器就會擦過他的敏感點，磨得他渾身酥麻，前方的器官也隨着他律動而搖晃，拍打在伊奈帆的小腹上帶來了別樣的快感。

光是坐在上面就讓他整個人都要癱軟了，然而快感和慾望驅使着身體活動，無法自控。他漸漸適應異物進入，痛感完全轉變成快感，上下動作的速度愈來愈快，伊奈帆也開始主動進攻，斯雷因坐下時，他便往上頂，把斯雷因撞得呻吟不斷，前方流出的前列腺液更是讓他們的腿間變得一塌糊塗。

「哈啊……不、不行了！……唔、唔嗚……」斯雷因的汗珠隨着他的動作從額上滴下，落在伊奈帆的腹上，好不色氣，交合的地方響起了色情的水聲和撞擊聲，起伏着的身體也是嫵媚極了。

伊奈帆撐起上身，靠在斯雷因的胸前，親吻他的胸膛，又輕輕舔咬他因汗水流過而帶點微鹹的頸項。「我差不多了……」溫熱的內壁包覆着伊奈帆蓄勢待發的器官，磨擦的速度快得驚人，沉溺當中的他們快要變得無法思考，成為完全被性慾支配的動物。

「唔啊……伊、奈帆！伊奈帆！……把我弄得亂七八糟也無所謂，別去找她！……嗯、別找艾瑟伊拉姆！也別再……哈……哈啊……把我拋下了……」說出來了。

然後伊奈帆終於在斯雷因的體內再次釋放，斯雷因也在熱流的衝擊下邁向了高潮，白色的液體噴灑在兩個人的小腹之間，後方也被伊奈帆的東西所填滿。

他伏在伊奈帆的胸前，眼角沾滿了生理性的淚水，心臟也跳個不停。不光是激烈運動的原因，更多的是為伊奈帆接下來會給自己的反應而緊張。

原來再怎麼說服自己，我還是想要獨佔你啊。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【閱讀須知】  
> ※ 原著向。  
> ※ 伊總視角。  
> ※ 完結了反而不知道要說些甚麼。  
> ※ 其實這故事是講述戀愛中一些小誤會的。

差不多一個月連夜開發的工作終於結束，伊奈帆一刻也不耽擱，馬上拿着載有新型ASIMOV程序的筆記型電腦和幾份厚厚的相關的計劃書，前往日本分部。

作為無人不知的英雄，伊奈帆沒受到太大的阻撓，只是交待了自己帶着最新開發完成的軍事技術要面見幾位少將，再通過指紋和虹膜識別就被放行了。

他通過守備森嚴的走廊，來到會議室，下階軍官請他先坐着等候幾位少將，又給他倒了杯咖啡，然後就步出房間了。

伊奈帆把電腦拿出來，開出地球軍甲胄騎士的運作面板模擬器，載入他和分部的技術人員趕工一個月開發出來的最新型ASIMOV系統，準備向上司們說明。

提前交出成績，與上層交涉，是現在伊奈帆唯一想到能保全斯雷因並讓他自己能留守在監獄的方法，卻不是一定可行的方法。軍部反而可能會覺得他是個潛在的威脅，直接奪走新開發的程序，再捨棄他這顆會跟玩家談條件的棋子。

幾位少將和上校並沒有給伊奈帆留太多思考的時間，畢竟是他們期待已久的新型的ASIMOV系統，突然說已經完成了，他們就是再忙也會來親眼看看。他們推開會議室的大門，急步走近伊奈帆然後在長桌的對面停下，伊奈帆向他們敬了一個軍禮，然後其中權力最大，如無意外下個月到總部去就會升至中將的深田少將發話讓眾人就坐。

「界塚中校，新型的系統已經開發好了，比預定還要早了幾個月啊。」深田少將定睛看着伊奈帆，好像已經知道他會說甚麼一樣。「是的，我想總部也希望早日看到成果。」他站起來，把設計圖和相關文件放到眾人面前，然後回到自己的座位，把電腦上的畫面投影到空中，然後開始解說。

說明過後，深田少將放下手中的文件，率先開口：「界塚中校已經知道了總部的意思了？」深田少將雙手交握，向前一傾，鷹一般眼神像是要看穿伊奈帆一樣。伊奈帆也不甘示弱，鎮定地看着對方，「隱約知道。」氣氛一下子變得沉默，伊奈帆與深田少將對視着，其他人似乎連呼吸都放輕了，不敢發出一絲聲響。

「各位少將和上校對新開發的系統有甚麼疑問嗎？」伊奈帆開發的東西基本上是不會有任何疑問的，深田少將這句話擺明着是在趕人了。其他人也很清楚這點，於是紛紛離席。

等到會議室內只剩下他們兩個，深田少將便開始切入正題了。「中校對斯雷因・特洛耶特還真是執著啊……」「讓少將見笑了，但事實的確如此。」「你調動獄卒和給他一般犯人沒有的生活環境的事我們通通都知道。」伊奈帆輕輕笑說：「我也無意向您們隱瞞，如果不是，總部的那個念頭也不會這麼快萌生出來。」

「你倒是不擔心我們會懷疑你想放跑他。」「少將，這個才是您們最不需要擔心的事。」伊奈帆露出了一個淡淡的微笑，「我比您們所有人都更想關着他。然後，只要他一直被關在地球聯合的牢中，我就一直都會是地球聯合的軍人。」

這句話的言下之意就是：「如果斯雷因有甚麼三長兩短，我就不幹了。所以別想用除掉他來迫我調職。」

深田少將嘆了一口氣，朝着伊奈帆說：「界塚伊奈帆，你注定是個有一番大成就的男人……」聽到這句話，伊奈帆知道這個人已經決定站在自己這邊，總部的意見看來並非如此強硬，不然少將不會這麼輕易就屈服。當然也可能是連夜趕出來的成果幫了他也說不定。

他微微鞠躬，說：「感謝深田少將的體諒。麻煩少將把新型的系統呈上總部，並替我轉達新蘆原監獄的環境十分適合我進行開發，以後也定當有效率地交出長官們想要的成果。」

一件麻煩事了結，他馬上回到了監獄，打算在有斯雷因氣息的那個房間睡上一頓好覺。斯雷因的主動邀請是個驚喜，但他同時覺得有點不甘心。那隻悶騷得很的小蝙蝠怎麼會這麼熱情，果真是為了見艾瑟伊拉姆一面？

而一直認為斯雷因只是為了讓自己答應艾瑟伊拉姆信中提到的要求才拼命取悅自己的伊奈帆，似乎終於在斯雷因的口中知道了那份熱情真正指向的是誰。

「別去找她」、「別再拋下我」……斯雷因難道說……

他抱着癱軟在他身上的斯雷因，謹慎地試探着：「斯雷因，你……」「我看到了她給你寫的信……但我沒敢看內容。我不想看到她親暱地叫你的名字，對你說些甜蜜的話……」果然是這樣嗎？……

酸楚的感覺在伊奈帆的心中逐漸放大。他想起那封收件人寫着界塚伊奈帆的信，又想起自己最近是怎樣忽略了他……如果是自己的話，大概會緊張得不顧後果地用繩子把對方綁在這個牢房裏。

那斯雷因這一陣子都是懷着怎樣的心情待在這個自己精心建造的籠子裏呢？

他應該很痛心，也會感到不安、寂寞、嫉妒，然而他做的只是忍耐，忍耐，忍耐忍耐忍耐……他真的比自己要成熟的多，他懂得把那些不好的感覺都藏在心底，在自己面前只會露出堅強的一面。

斯雷因那些本讓自己感到嫉妒的討好自己的行為，一下子在伊奈帆的腦中，轉變成了寂寞的蝙蝠在籠中呼喚飼主的可憐的哀叫聲，每一聲都喊得他心疼。

他翻過身，把虛弱地躺在自己身下的斯雷因緊緊抱在懷裏，卻說不出一句話，因為愧疚，因為揪心，也因為無措。

「伊奈帆……」斯雷因又緩緩地開口，「我一無所有，只剩下你而已……」「我知道……」他自嘲地笑了笑，又說：「這種話簡直就像是在要脅你一樣。但是如果你還是要選擇艾瑟伊拉姆的話，我……」

「不會的。我除了你從來就沒有其他選擇……」「可是……」伊奈帆收緊了雙臂的力度，他小心翼翼地緊抱着對方，生怕他會飛走，又怕太用力會把他捏碎。

「對不起……對不起，斯雷因，這是我的錯……」平靜的聲音隱若帶了一絲顫抖，伊奈帆按住斯雷因的肩膀，輕輕把他從自己懷裏鬆開，然後輕皺着眉頭又說：「那封信，是我故意放在抽屜裏的，是女王陛下請求跟你會面的信……」斯雷因微微睜大眼睛，似乎有點疑惑。

「我想看看你對她是否還有留戀，是否會因為她而想辦法讓我答應會面。沒想到那天夜裏你的動搖是出於以為我和女王陛下之間有其他特別的關係。是我不夠信任你，但我真的很害怕你還憧憬着對方……」「會面的事，你為甚麼不跟我說？……」「因為我不願意聽到你雀躍地說好。」

見斯雷因沒打算說話，他又繼續解釋：「我一開始就已經拒絕了瑟拉姆小姐，之後她再次跟我通訊時問我，是你不想見她還是我不想你見她。那時我真的回答不出來，你明明不知道這回事，但我卻不想用自己違背你意願回絕了她這種說法去解釋，因為我期盼着你能像我想像的那樣，我希望你真的不想見她……所以我把信放在那裏，然後等你主動開口問，我不想主動跟你說然後聽到我不想要的答案。」

伊奈帆伸手去撫摸斯雷因的臉頰，生硬地扯出一個微笑。「暪着你這件事很抱歉，斯雷因。但我必須承認，從一開始我就沒打算讓你見她，即使是現在，我也不想你見她。我想要你的眼中只有我一個人，我想你的世界裏只有我。控制慾這麼強的我，你也會留在我的身邊嗎？」

他觀察着斯雷因的表情，對方似乎並沒有生氣的意思，只是看着他的眼睛。良久，斯雷因開口回應了：「那麼，你呢？」他把手覆在伊奈帆貼在他臉頰的手上。「我？」「你又如何？你的眼中只有我一個人嗎？你的世界裏只有我嗎？」

「界塚伊奈帆，我根本不需要你道歉。」斯雷因把他的手拉下，「你不明白我。」伊奈帆一怔，不安地等待着斯雷因接下來的話。

「不過我也不明白你。這樣就兩清了吧？我們有一輩子去弄明白。」斯雷因握起他的手，然後輕輕地笑，輕描淡寫似的語氣卻像一支箭一樣，直戳中他的心。

斯雷因・特洛耶特，他這句話的意思是不是說，我們彼此渴求着，卻不知道對方也在渴求自己呢？

不行啊，這個人真的太有魅力了。伊奈帆想，他真不能把他放到外面去。

嗯，就這樣把他關在這裏一輩子吧。當然，他也得公平點，所以他就在這裏陪他一輩子吧。

「那女王的請求……」伊奈帆輕聲問道，心裏卻是極不情願的。「不見了吧。別以為我不知道你在期待我親口說不想見她。而且……說實話，雖然我敬愛她，但我不想再受到任何來自她的傷害了……」

他微笑，「這下你就有正當理由拒絕了吧？」

「『不見。』斯雷因是這樣說的。」得到斯雷因肯定的回答後，伊奈帆很快就聯繫上艾瑟伊拉姆，並向她轉達斯雷因的原話。

高貴而優雅的火星女王在聽到伊奈帆用那道冰冷的嗓音說出斯雷因不想見她之後，竟震驚得從椅子上站了起來。

「你說他……我不明白……」艾瑟伊拉姆轉而質問伊奈帆：「伊奈帆先生，這真的是他說的嗎？難道不是你為了拒絕我才故意這樣說嗎？」「信不信由你。我沒有說謊的必要，因為即使我不說謊，我仍然可以拒絕您的請求。」伊奈帆面無表情地說。

「但是，女王陛下……」伊奈帆正色看着屏幕上艾瑟伊拉姆的眼睛，「無論是為了甚麼，您最好還是別再聯繫我了。火星的女王頻繁與地球聯合的軍官私下接觸，被上層知道的話，我不太好解釋。更重要的是……」

伊奈帆的聲音冷冰冰的，卻帶了點顯然易見的溺寵：「不單是我不想你見他，他也不想我見你。」單單提起那個人，就讓他無比甜蜜。

最近的事也好，未來會有的誤會和挫折也好，都是戀愛中的小事。

他們從沒對彼此說過愛，他也不太清楚甚麼是愛，他只知道不管誤會了對方多少次，被對方誤會了多少次，他都會照樣抱住那個人，永遠不放他離開，然後再來受那些戀愛中的小事所困。

戀愛到底是甚麼？時而甜蜜美好，時而痛苦不安；更容易猜疑，更容易嫉妒；互相傷害，又互相憐愛……一時之間，他恐怕無法完全理清。

但是沒有關係，我有一輩子的時間去弄明白，直到我們的世界失去彼此為止。

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【完結感想】  
> 《只有彼此》是我開始寫同人文以來第一篇完結的連載小說，它是一個講述戀愛中常會發生的那些小誤會的故事。他們彼此相愛，卻羞於說出口，又會為對方是否真的喜歡自己而不安，不禁懷疑所有想要接近對方的人別有用心……雖然我未曾經歷過戀愛，但我想那些不安和猜疑都給戀愛中的人帶來了痛並快樂着的感覺，為了各種小事而心酸，另一方面又因能理所當然為那個人心酸而欣喜。這一篇我本沒打算拖成三萬字去寫的，最初就是想寫一個病態而又甜蜜的互相誤解的故事，誰知道最後竟然拖了差不多一年，中間還看出來一些文筆的改變……因為每一章都會換成另一個人的視角，有超多內心的描寫，又用了時間軸交疊的方式去寫，我自己寫着都覺得很亂，希望大家千萬別介意。如果大家思路比我本人還清晰，應該會發現其實每話都有一定的規律「前一話中某些情節都是這一話中第一視角的人的病態思想造成的後果」，還有啊十八是三的倍數話。就這樣，感謝大家一年來的支持和包容。


End file.
